


Goodbye

by commandershakarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Non warden Tabris, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leila Tabris struggles with Riordan's choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

“I guess this is goodbye.”

Leila Tabris felt her heart clench at those words. They were the last things she wanted to hear. She knew what they meant. Gripping the front of her shirt, her sage eyes watching as her thin fingers knotted the fabric.

Riordan would be leaving with the wardens. They would be leading the army into Denerim. The darkspawn wouldn’t have a chance against such a force. She knew she should be glad that her friends and family would once again be safe, that the threat would be eradicated, but the man in front of her was going to sacrifice himself so that could happen.

A lump formed in her throat as the realization hit her full force. Riordan would not be returning from this. Fighting the tears that threatened to spill, the elven woman met his gaze. Ice blue stared back, unwavering. She admired his bravery. He knew his duty and was willing to do it, no matter the cost. It didn’t make it any easier on her, however.

“Do you have to?” She asked, practically begged of him. “Riordan, you said so yourself. It had to be a warden, but you aren’t the only warden going into the battle.”

With a sigh, the senior warden took her hands into his. “You know that I can’t allow that, Leila. You wouldn’t doom your friends to death, would you?”

A tear fell across her cheek as she shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t.”

Raising a hand to his lips, Riordan kissed her skin softly. “I’m sorry, milady. There isn’t another way.” He brushed his free hand along her cheek, taking the teardrop with him. “I must be going. Take care of yourself.”

Leila wished she could stop him. If she had the strength, she’d hold onto him and never let go. But Leila Tabris wasn’t someone who was in touch with her feelings.

She didn’t even realize she was in love with him until he was already gone.


End file.
